How are we related again?
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Draco's long forgotten cousin,Sora comes to stay with him for family reasons.But being related to Deatheaters isn't easy,having to pick sides and almost getting the Dark Mark,how the hell does Potter fit into all this?SLASH!DMHP!SoraAxel! KingdomHearts
1. Hello Cousin! WTF!

This is a challege fic! Crosing over HP with KH/KH2 ! Never back down from a challenge!

Please give this a chance it took so long to write! Anyway It's HarryxDraco and Sora x ?( probably Axel) Please review! I;ve got to beat my friend! lol

* * *

If you have ever been in an awkward situation, where you felt out of place, or as if you didn't quit understand. Or you suddenly felt like your world was turned upside down and crossed over a line that was always there but you never knew not at least till you crossed it unknowingly. And the small tiny fact that you have suddenly discovering family secrets and not forgetting sudden family MEMEBERS that you have never known or every thought it was possible to have. 

Now if you have ever been in a situation such as the stated, then you should know exactly how our two individuals. Yes that's right, two very different people have just found themselves in such a state, Draco Malfoy and his newly acquired cousin, Sora, are feeling slightly lost right now.

* * *

Icy steel gray eyes and Ocean baby blue stared at one another, and then finally at the three so-called adults that stood plainly before them. Both glaring in such a malfoyish manner, that it made the female brunette squeal in delight along with her elder blonde sister.

"Oh, Sora baby! You make me so proud!"the brunette muttered, though her son's glare never left his face.

For once in all his life that had grown up around his mother, he Sora, was actually truly, angry with his mother and he was in no hurry to forget. Apparently this whole 'family from mother's side', wasn't dead after all, well gee mom it's sure nice of you to finally say something after what? **Seventeen **years!

"Mother…" said Sora, he never called her 'Mother' unless he was angry or if they were mad at each other. But instead of glaring back at her son, Lulu , giggled lovingly along with Narcissa, her elder sister. While Lucius Malfoy sized up the newly discovered member of the largely extended family side of his wife, all in all the brunette was rather pleasing to the eyes like a perfect portrait, too perfect but that seemed to run in the family.

Before Sora or Lulu could produced a single sound, Draco finally decided to speak, "I still don't understand how we're related!" he cried still trying to comprehend all this, unknowingly to him Sora was thing the same thing.

Both women rolled their eyes grinning like little schoolgirls as they both exchanged amusing glances with one another.

"Really Draco, it's easy to understand! Lulu is my younger sister. She moved away to marry a pureblood that your grandmother arranged to be with, but seeing as how my sister doesn't take to kindly to such predicaments. As soon as she conceived she divorced her husband and took almost everything he had of value, except his life." She said as both females laughed joyfully.

Lulu smirked, "Well...I doubt his life was of much value anyway."

Sora arched a thin brown eyebrow at his mother, as he shared a glance with Draco, who also wore the same expression on his face; causing them to share a faint smile before they turned back towards their parents, frowning slightly. Yet even as they frowned at their mothers a slight warmth filled them as they watched them giggle like silly school girls sharing the latest gossip. Even though both Sora and Draco were frowning neither had seen their mothers this happy and excited in so long.

When something crossed the blonde's mind, as he was glancing towards the baby blue eyed brunette, he wondered if the boy would fit in at school or with his family, the Malfoys.

The boy wasn't that tall, but he wasn't too short either, with pale tan skin, cinnamon colored hair that seemed to be naturally wild and spiky yet not still. And a delicate yet strong determined face, with eyes the shade of the ocean yet the seemed only slightly distant. Hell, the boy even seemed to hold his ground elegantly, he was almost and exact reflection of his mother's looks all for except the eyes and wild hair, which Draco suspected came from the boy's father.

It wasn't too hard to believe that these two people were actually purebloods both on looks and the way the carried each other. Though it was hard to tie these people to him, for this boy Sora looked far too innocent aside from the glares and frowns that sometimes graced his looks. Sighing the blonde decided to speak considering he really wanted to know where his dear cousin and new Aunt have been all these years.

"Okay, so if Sora is my long lost…," he paused, " cousin then where my I ask has he been since I don't know…forever or is he, " he tried hard not to laugh, " a failure?"

No one spoke, even though Sora didn't really know what the blonde was getting at, he didn't mistake that tone of voice and produced a deadly glare. Instead of waiting for his mother answer for him, he himself answered he newly discovered cousins' question.

And besides, though he would never acted like this in the past, but since he had bonded completely with Roxas making him whole again, he had some personality changes. For example, the fact that he's temper had shortened…quit a bit.

"No I'm not a…whatever you said, as a matter of fact I'm a Keyblade _MASTER_, not that you would know what that is seeing as you probably never seen one or ever heard of such a thing. And let us not forget ,oh dear cousin, that the knowledge that I have a living family who happen to be pureblood wizards and witches have only recently been brought to my attention today." Sora paused allowing those words to take effect after all that small part of him that was still Roxas was shining through brightly right now.

"As for where I have been all this time, I was chosen to be the Keyblade Master, taken from my home, becoming the_ 'Key'_ that everyone wanted or tried to get rid of me. I soon defeated the guy who was messing with all the worlds, Ansem, but in the process I lost my heart to save a best friend unknowingly creating a Nobody which mostly meant breaking myself in two. It was sort of like having a clone of myself, though we are...were, very different..." he paused taking in another breath wondering if he was going too fast, but he felt that he should get this off his chest, and besides though Draco didn't show it, he was wanted the brunette to continue.

"It all seemed to some how happen in the course of nearly a year or at least that how it felt wondering around like I had to. After words I searched for my best friend Riku and the King only to find myself lured into a trap, which sadly no one thought would be a trap except for me...but I followed anyway.Which sort of makes it my fault getting into _another_ big mess. I got my_ memory_ rearranged not knowing what was real or not but then as I finished off those who were causing it to happen a girl, put me to sleep for year to regain my true memories and erase the false one from my mind and heart."

This time Sora frowned, the words seemed to sappy when he said it, but then again his voice never held the same air as Roxas did.

_Must come with the whole 'no-heart thing'._

He looked towards the Malfoy's and his mother, Lulu, none of them where telling him to stop so he sighed and continued with his _'life story'_ although it was really only three years worth his life.

"Finally, I woke up a year later, having to fight a new enemy, only that during my sleep I had become bound or rather infused with my Nobody becoming me again. The I set out on defeating Organization XIII, only afterwards did I finally, truly became_ whole_ in a sense. And after what seemed to be like another** year**, I return falling from the sky into the ocean and reuniting with Riku and Kairi.As of recently I released as many Nobodies as I could giving them hearts, I felt like they didn't all need to be thrown into the Darkness but a few...were too dangerous to bring back. And now I'm talking to you." He finished taking a deep breath as he sighed. "And that…is where I've been."

Sora looked at his new cousin, Draco, and gave a sweet smile, too sweet, considering his baby blue eyes were narrowed into a hard stare.

Lulu and Narcissa looked at each other and grinned, the blonde woman approved of her sister's son, he looked every bit of his mother except for the eyes which no doubt came from his father. She was quit surprised at the tail that had rolled off the boy's tongue, looking to her sister to as to ask if it was all true. But no words were spoken because no words_ needed _to be spoken for she could see the small sadness in Lulu's eyes as Sora spoke.

Now as for Draco…too many thoughts or rather questions were going through his head, in his taste, everything was going far too fast!

'_What the hell is a Keyblade Master? What's a Nobody, who the hell is Ansem and what does he mean by 'Worlds' there's only one! And besides how the fuck can anyone live without having a fucking heart…This doesn't make any bloody sense! I still don't get…how we are fucking connected!'_

Draco frowned crossing his arms over his chest, "Well, at the very least can you do magic?" he asked with a smug look that graced his face, expecting the brunette to reply with a 'no'.

Before Narcissa could scold her son for the rude comment, Sora spoke first. The brunette rolled his eyes, though inside he was smirking silently glad all the recent lessons he had been getting from his mother and Merlin(1) himself though he doubt any of the would believe the last part.

After all, what was a Keyblade Master without a few tricks and spells up his sleeve? He smirked this time, he felt a little like Roxas, now that was a scary thought.

"Actually, a few months ago, my mom has been teaching me all that she knows about every type of magic including the Dark Arts, really I don't see what so '_dark_' about them. I've seen true darkness and that ain't it." He paused looking towards his mother and Aunt with a smile.

"But before then I new simple yet painfully useful spells, like_ Cure, Blizzard, Fire, Gravity, and stopping time _and then when I came back she decided that it was time that I should met my family. Hence my mom training me to her best abilities." He muttered with a true smile on his face towards his mother.

Lulu understood and knew it was her turn to tell her sister and her family the rest of the story.

"Sora never showed any magical interest, only when he disappeared for nearly three years did I feel the need and importance of telling of his family and what we truly are. Because unfortunately Sora's _work_ isn't quit…over yet," said Lulu with a sour smile on her lips though her eyes looked quite sad at the thought. So sad that Narcissa wrapped her arms around her in a sisterly manner.

Sora blinked at his sadden mother and looked away, Draco and Lucius observed them carefully wondering what those words exactly meant.

Before either of them asked, Sora spoke softly, " There are…other worlds out there though you probably don't believe that, but they are in danger from the _Heartless _and _Maleficent_ who has come back. And another fight might happen with me being the Keyblade Master I'd had to leave again, to fight..." Sora paused running a hand through his spiky brown hair, "After all orders are orders and I have to stick to my duty as the '_Key'_."

Draco arched an eyebrow, _'Oh god…please tell me I'm not related to a boy with a hero complex! Potter and his lackeys are enough to deal with!'_

Sora pouted, "But I don't really want to…unless someone close to me could get hurt I will.", he looked at his mother and smirked, "Besides I owe_ someone_ three years of annoyance. And not to mention the family I just discovered, I'm willing to help and stay in any way I can."

Lulu grinned and ruffled her son's already wild hair, as a bright smile graced her face, as the Malfoy's watched Narcissa grinned widely. She hadn't seen her sister in years and to witness such a happy sight made her feel at ease. Lulu and her son, Sora were finally back where they truly belonged, Sora a Keyblade Master which seemed to hold great importance but at a price.

Not to mention gorgeous up to his Ocean blue eyes.

Finally she spoke clapping her hands together, "Well! Lulu we most certainly have a lot ofcatching up to do from what my nephew Sora has said." , she smiled towards Sora who returned the gesture kindly.

Lulu turned to her sister, husband and child, "Yes we do, but first we must rest, thank you so much Cassy for offering your home as a place for us to stay."

She bowed her head as Sora blinking for a moment before he followed suit, "Yeah thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

The blonde woman shook her head, "It's not a problem, and please don't call me 'Mrs. Malfoy' it makes me feel old! _You_ an call me Aunt or Auntie Cassy even!"

Sora looked up and smirked, "Okay, thank you Auntie."

He grinned flashing on of his brightest and most dazzling smiles at the Malfoys who all had to squint a little due to the boy's brightness. Draco rolled his eyes as they fell upon the clock that ticked away, and sighed knowing tomorrow they'd be waking up rather early.

Draco yawned now tried he felt like tucking in, "I'm going up to my room and sleep…"

Lucius nodded before he spoke, "Draco show Sora to you room, he'll be staying with you since in two days you'd both be leaving for Hogwarts and tomorrow we would be going to Diagon Ally."

Draco show no sign that this bothered him and nodded, in fact he didn't mind that thought al all, growing up as an only child he couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to have a 'sibling'.

"Yes, father." He muttered turning to Sora, who expected the blonde to glare at him, but instead gave him an amused smile. "Let's get going then."

Sora was taken aback at pace everything was going, it seemed odd that only a few days ago was he in _Destiny Islands_ and now he was in the _Malfoy Manner_ about to share a room with him new cousin.

"Um… okay." He said before he turned to his mother whom he hugged and then turned towards his new Aunt and Uncle.

He bowed his head and grinned softly, "Thank you Uncle Lucius and Auntie Cassy!"

The he hurried off after Draco like a younger brother running after the elder sibling, whihc seemed to amused the three abults as they chuckled at this.

Once gone the three adults exchanged a glance, "So…Lulu…as blunt as this may seem, you understand what you about to do in allowing Sora to stay here? After all have you forgotten what people say about us. _DeatherEaters _and all that." Mutter Lucius as he took a seat closely followed by his wife and sister-in-law.

The brunette nodded her head crossing her legs and folding her arms with the air of authority. "Yes I know, but I also know that you both had no choice but to accept as to prevent from any harm to fall upon your son, my nephew, Draco. I would have done the same thing if it was Sora in danger."

He sister smiled, "Honestly I sometimes wonder why you were in Slytherin sometimes and not in that lion house." She muttered smiling the three knowing that she was joking.

Lulu smiled an nodded her head, "Yes, odd but I think some of the most brilliant and kind wizards just happened to be in that house. Me being related to a few."

As the clock rang for midnight the trio grinned, "Like old times, eh?" muttered Lucius who seemed more at ease then he ever was in public for that was not his true self after all he had a public image to up hold. Something in which Lulu had informed her son of, and taught him how to act like a... how to put it...a '_Pureblood bastard'_ when that time was needed. Lulu smirked to herself, not knowing that all three once school mates and best friends were thinking that very same thing.

_This will be a very interesting year…_

* * *

As Draco left to take a shower leaning Sora alone in their room, the brunette's glanced around until something caught his eyes. It was a large book, well it looked like a book, frowning Sora reached over and grabbed. He grinned widely as he noticed that it was a photo album, as he watched them move about, he called his mother telling him about wizard photos being able to move about._  
_

Sora was grinning from ear to ear as he shuffled through his blonde cousins photo album, and noticed something interesting. A boy with the darkest hair Sora had ever seen, wearing glasses, and with bright jade eyes that made his stomach knot as he remember someone with equally acidly green eyes.

Sora smirk as he put the album away knowing that Draco would be returning any moment from his shower. Mentally noting just how many photo's the blonde had of the dark haired boy. Though Sora had no idea whom it was, the name was written clearly under every photo of him.

**_Harry Potter_**

The baby blue eyed brunette grinned even wider as Draco returned, though it was odd getting use to the fact that he even **HAD **a cousin it wasn't all that bad.

Draco sighed as he dried his silvery blonde hair and sat down on the end of his bed where Sora laid on his stomach, eyes gleaming in a mischievous manner. Draco arched an eyebrow at his cousin, whom he had no problem calling him family after all, he may act like an asshole to everyone else but the truth was only known to his family. He wasn't like that at all, well maybe he did act like an asshole ever once in a while, but he wasn't so cruel as everyone may think, after all he could never kill anyone.

Sora giggled catching the blonde's attention, again Draco had an amused look on his face, and for some odd reason he felt relaxed around Sora. Now don't get him wrong he wasn't starting or will ever have any sexual interest in kid. It just felt like Sora had always been there, he was a likable person, and there was something about him the seemed to put him and probably everyone else at ease around him.

"Really what is so funny?" asked Draco as he laid down.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "Oh…nothing I just think that this will be a very interesting year…for**_ everyone._**"

_**Considering I'm planning on hooking you up…with your a little obsession you have, Harry Potter. Heh...  
**_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! And tell me if this fic should ever see the light of day again! 


	2. Trapped oh crap

Please fogive me! I need to state the plot in this chapter! Please review...I really need feedback after all ... I've never done a Harry Potter fic before...

* * *

Harry's POV

* * *

I jumped up from my 'bed' gasping for breath, scanning my surroundings,  
even this room seemed slightly eerie at night, and the hollowing of the wind and  
night creatures didn't help much. But none the less, that wasn't what woke me up.

A sudden sound startled me again, causing the wooden floor where I slept to creak in protest. Finally locating the source of the sound I sighed in a tired manner, you'd think after five years of spending some of my summer break over here, I'd be use to Ron's loud snoring. Yeah...right...

I groaned getting up from the floor and padding my way towards the bathroom,  
closing the door I stared at my reflection with a tired gaze. Green colored eyes  
stared back at me, as I observed my pathetic reflection.

My slightly tanned skin, was now pale and clammy covered in a small amount of sweat making my hair stick to my face slightly, shaky even on my feet. I turned on the sink letting the cold liquid grace my hands, even as I brought them to my face they were still shaking.

This is how it always was, how I always felt after I'd get a 'vision', though it's not really a vision considering I'm no seer. 

Rather it's almost like 'spying' into your enemy's mind, though even I think me seeing into Voldemort's mind is voluntarily   
I mean its true that it can be sort of useful but it's also disturbing. I mean, how the bloody hell would you feel watching as he tortures people, innocent or not.

….And now I blabbing…I must be slightly metal…so to say.

As I finished washing I leaned against the wall running my hand through my slightly sweating, messy hair. Allowing two of my fingers brushed to brush against my scar, it still felt painful but not as badly as before.

I breathed out trying to recall what I'd had seen, it made me shudder just thinking about it. Voldemort was…torturing someone again, a woman I think and I don't recognize her, at least it wasn't someone from the Order. 

But none the less it still left me feeling sick to my stomach. The woman looked around twenty, she had light brown hair tied in a braid with a pink bow…actually she was pretty much covered in pink. 

She kept screaming in pain, crying out for him to stop but never begging, all the while he laughed at her madly like a toddler playing with a new found toy, only that this was far more horrifying. He kept asking her, even as she cried, even as those tears ran down her face as she screamed,

'How do I find the door! Where have you hidden the key!"

That left me puzzled, why was he asking about a door? There's thousand of them everywhere and…a key? That bastard confuses me even more every day.

None the less I tried to pay as much attention as I could as he tortured the poor woman, again he asked and again she replied with a no saying that he'll never fine the 'key' to the 'door'.

Just before the woman passed out all I hear her say was… _"You'll never...find **him**…"_

Just as she answered I had woken up, unable to see what happened next, even with her answer it left me with even more questions and much confusion. He was asking about a key, not a person and yet her last statement hung over my mind. What could she mean? Was Voldemort actually looking for a person?

I sighed wishing there was someone to talk this, someone to talk to, but Hermione would have a fit knowing that I was still having these visions even though I'm 'able' to 'block' them out and Ron well…not to rude or anything but, he'd cave under Hermiones' constant nagging.

I wonder how their married life would be like…huh…I wonder if I live to see it…

I frowned shaking my head free from those thoughts; there was no point in being negative. 

I smiled sadly walking towards the room, which I shared with Ron, it was still dark outside but I knew it was morning. But either way I returned knowing that if Ron awoke and I wasn't there he'd worry himself senseless.

But even as I lay there, staring up at the wooden ceiling, and as sleep started to pull at me again, which I hoped would be dreamless, I just couldn't help but wonder. Why exactly was Voldemort was asking that woman…and besides what was so important about a door…and key…

* * *

Malfoy Manor

* * *

"...I can't sleep...", mumbled Sora as he rolled over onto his stomach for the third time.

He sighed and looked over to his cousin, Draco was soundly asleep as his chest  
moved gently, breathing in and out. The brunette wasn't as lucky, still nervous about the next day's outing, Sora felt wide awake and alert.

He still wondered if this was a good idea, leaving Riku and Kairi along with Demyx and Axel back home without an explanation. He groaned getting up, it was impossible to sleep now, thinking of those he left behind just to have a little 'family time'.

The bed creaked causing the brunette to paused and look towards the blonde,  
Draco mumbled something in his sleep and turned his back towards his cousin.  
Still soundly asleep.

Sora sighed and stood up fully, as his feet touched the could  
marble ground of the Manor, his baby blue eyes scanned the hallway. He smirked to himself thinking of Beast's Castle, but the smirked quickly turned into a frown and stopped walking.

He wondered what had become of that world, or rather all the worlds he had been to too. Are they safe? Have the Heartless number increased? No...at least he hoped not. He really needed to relax, being tense all the time wasn't going to help him.

_'Can't sleep?'_

Sora froze, he knew that voice and sighed, "I thought you were asleep…"

Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, "Well with the nose you make it's sort of hard…"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "Says the one who snores like hell.", he said smiling. The blonde laughed and caught up with his cousin, shrugged, "Well, that didn't really answer my question now did it? Or were my heavenly snores too much for you too take?" he muttered smirking at Sora whom merely rolled his eyes.

"Hardly…I just couldn't sleep…I mean…I still feel out place here…not that you'd understand…" he mumbled as he stopped walking. His baby blue eyes looked up at the ceiling and wondered what he was doing. Really he was acting like a little git and he didn't like it.

Draco shrugged his shoulders again oblivious at his cousin's discomfort, "True…it's going to be fucking awkward for you at Hogwarts, though I don't think it would be a good idea if you mention the fact that we're related."

Draco being well… Draco, he seemed to have not noticed how emotional Sora was feeling at the moment. Or perhaps it was the lack of people skills that he possessed ? Either way it seemed that the blonde had unknowingly stepped or rather stomped on a very sensitive nerve.

Sora turned around so quickly he thought he heard something crack, ignoring that he spoke in a hurt tone, "Why? Am I something to be embarrassed about? Gee thanks nice to know that I'm not wanted here!"

With that said the brunette rushed away from Draco, rather more from embarrassment then anything else. Apparently…things weren't going so well, though he was used to fighting with Riku like this, he wasn't with his cousin.

The blonde looked taken aback at Sora's outburst, only then did he realize how insensitive he was being but then again…he is Draco. 

The blonde cursed under his breath and looked to the direction, which Sora had rushed towards, but the brunette was out of sight. This caused Draco to actually worry, there were some rooms which held many Dark things, which Sora might not be able to fend off considering the boy had yet to have a wand.

"Why do I always get the bloody emotional ones?" he muttered under his breath and rushed towards the direction, which Sora had fled.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Sora frowned, he was lost in a house…how that bloody hell did he get lost?  
The brunette was in the east side of the manor, he at least knew that much, not what was he going to do or rather HOW was he going to get back to their room was a question.

"Oh crap…"

He shuddered wondering what his mother would say at his behavior, the times when she had gotten angry her features looked almost bird like. He once asked her a few months ago and she replied with a smile saying the veela blood runs through the family. 

Sora shuddered, though his mother later explained that he too held that blood in, only by half, he wondered what that could mean.

"I wonder…" he muttered but his musings were cut short but a few voices. The brunette turned to look a little ahead noting that light was emitting from the door ahead.

Baby blue eyes looked around scanning the darkness for any movement, considering the option of leave, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a very worried voice.  
_  
_

_"M…My Lord! I did not know you that you were informed about my arrival! Otherwise I would have…contacted you!"_

Came the stranded and worried tone of Lulu, Sora mother, but that was the only voice he heard as he leaned close to the door. He also heard Lucius and Narcissa; muttering apologies such at he mother had, to a fourth party that Sora had yet to identify.

Sora frowned, they had just arrived and now there was danger? How? It all seemed to be happening all too fast for him to take.

_Then the fourth voice spoke, "Ah…my dear Lulu, you underestimate my network, you along with your sisters, last of the blacks, the only few whom remained true their blood. Truly you didn't expect me to not know of your return to our world. "_

Sora shuddered, as the voice spoke it sent shivers down his spine, it was almost like it was hissing rather then speaking. But he put that aside trying to focus on what was going on in the room and ready to run the second someone noticed him.  
_  
_

_"Of course, how silly of me…the Dark Lord knows all…" came Lulu's voice in a tone Sora had never heard before._

Sora held back a gasp, finally it clicked in his head what or rather who his mother was speaking too, 'The Dark Lord'.

His mother mentioned him before and of his group of DeathEaters before they came here.  
  


_"Lucius, Narcissa… I think it's finally time that your sister, Lulu finally takes a place alongside the other DeathEaters…"_

Within the room, Lulu shared a sad and frighten glance with her elder sister before returning to look towards Lord Voldemort's face with a stern and a false happy look upon her face.

Deep down she knew somehow it would reach this point, she just didn't think it would be this soon.  
_  
_

_She nodded her head, "I would be honored…My lord…"_

Laughter filled the room; it made the whole place like there was a freezing storm inside the house. Sora stopped breathing; he knew what that meant he wasn't stupid, he heard everything his mother had told him before they came to the Malfoy Manor.

His blood boiled with anger, how dare that bastard try and do that to his mother! Sora, as not going to stand for that.

"Mot-!"

Someone cupped a hand over his mouth keeping him from speaking, the brunette struggled against his capture, as the said person turned him around Sora's ocean blue eyes widen.

"Draco!" he said though since his mouth was currently covered it came out as a muffled cry.

The blonde placed a finger to his lips, Sora understood as he nodded his head and remain silent as Draco removed his hand over his cousins face. The look of understanding graced those silvery eyes and Sora knew that he had heard enough to know what was going on inside the room.

"We better go…" muttered Draco softly tugging on Sora's sleeve.

The blonde didn't want to be there to hear what was to happen next, he felt bad for Sora's current situation. They had just arrived at the Manor and then suddenly this was dropped upon their laps, without a warning and at night too boot!

Sora nodded his head as he began to follow after Draco…until that voice spoke again stopping him in his tracks.

"You'll receive the mark as soon as possible…dear Lulu…"

Now…**THAT **was the finally straw.

Turing away from his cousin, Draco, Sora narrowed his eyes into a deadly glare ignoring the tugging protest Draco was doing trying to hold the Brunette back. But, alas when Sora was determined all hell had better watch out, or so the blonde learned.

"MOTHER!" cried Sora banging the doors opening, dragging a slightly reluctant Draco behind him.

"Sora! Draco!" came three voices, both surprised and alarmed though they did their best to hid it, which was done well.

Sora blinked, he hadn't planned this far ahead and looked to Draco for some support, though the elder was clearly as lost as he was. Sora gulped and looked into the group or four staring faces…wait…is that a head in the FIRE?

Again the brunette blinked in a confused manner, "Sora…what are you doing here? I though both you and Draco were soundly asleep…" said his mother narrowing her eyes a little.

Before the brunette or the blonde could speak, someone else caught them off very quickly. And the feeling of ice covering their body returned making the two teens shiver slightly at the very sound.

"…Who…is this? Lucius?" muttered Voldemort as his eyes lingered in Sora's and Draco's direction. The two gulped glancing at each other quickly before returning to what was going on.

Lucius looked to Lulu and then to Sora, "My Lord he is a guest that Draco-"

"I am Sora, Lulu's only son…" he paused trying to keep his voice steady, "My Lord…"

All heads turned to look at Sora, who seemed extremely pale and rather, dear I say it…frightened.

Voldemort arched and eyebrow before he disappeared from the flames, for a moment everyone seemed to let out a sigh they were holding in, only to be replaced by another shock as Voldemort stepped out of the fire and stepped into the room of the Malfoy Manor.

Sora fought the urge to cling onto his cousin like a frightened little boy, but that was how he felt. Like a little boy staring into the eyes of the big fucking back wolf.  
Instead he held his ground, though shaking, and looked at the said 'Dark Lord's eyes, which were red and looked like a snakes eye.

"Well, well…and when were you planing on telling me this new little development Malfoy? Or are you such a fool that you though you could actually trick Lord Voldemort?"

Everyone seemed to almost winced at the tone as those words rolled off his, Lucius shook his head as if ashamed, "No my Lord…never…"

Voldemort turned at Lucius with venom in his words as he spoke, "Then explain to me Malfoy, why you intended to lie to me about your 'guest'?"

"I wasn't…"

"DON'T lie to ME!" he yelled pointing his wand at Lucius.

Sora could almost feel Draco cringe beside him; the look on his mother's and Aunt's face was too much.

"No!" cried Sora rushing in front of his new discovered Uncle.

Voldemort stopped and stared at Sora, Lulu nearly screamed to he Sora to step aside, but she knew there would be no point, Sora was just being…Sora.

"…What…did you say to me?"

It was calm yet one could feel the anger coming from those words; Sora flinched even though he tried to stop himself. He looked up at Voldemort timidly before looking back at his uncle, and then at his mother. He didn't want the only parent he had ever had to fall under this mans grasp. He wouldn't let that happen. Not to his mother or his new 'family'

"…What…I mean to say is…um…I told Uncle Lucius to keep me…a…a s-s-ecret!" muttered Sora faking a blush.

Voldemort arched or rather it would have looked like he arched an eyebrow, if the said Dark Lord had any. "Really? And why would that be young Black…"

Sora look puzzled at the name, but then remembered that that was his mother's family name, and since she never married again it remained as such. Sora gulped taking in a deep breath trying to keep his voice together.

Draco looked frantically between Sora and Voldemort, he had a feeling where this was going, his steel gray eyes connected with Sora's baby blue's for a moment. They look in them told him to 'back off'; he couldn't believe what the brunette was going to do!

He's as bad as bloody Harry fucking Potter!

"Because…I um…I was wondering My Lord…my mother is very…worn out by our lives problems…and not the same as she once was." Sora paused and gave his mother a sad apologetic smile. 

Narcissa saw this and he heart stopped…surly that he nephew wasn't going to propose what she though he was…. Glancing towards he son, Draco looked at her and his Aunt with a scared look upon his eyes while his mask was in place. That was when the female blonde's heart sank grasping her sisters hand, to keep Lulu from fainting as Sora spoke his next words but Sora wasn't the only one who spoke these words.

Draco walked towards his younger cousin facing the Dark Lord, giving his mother a sad look. Draco would be damned if he let the small brunette show him up…even of this was a very bad situation. Draco never really though with his head anyway…

Sora looked at the blonde startled for a moment before he understood what Draco was getting at. He felt bad for putting this upon both of them…damn the hero complexion from saving the worlds hadn't left him completely...fuck.  
But inside Sora resolved that the least he could do…was repay Draco…and find the blonde's soul mate or obsession which ever sounded better.

This caused Voldemort to smile, evilly like a cat that had just cornered a mouse and the pair wondered for a moment if he had planned this out the whole time. Shrugging the thought away, it didn't matter now they were both caught in the trap and there was no way out now.

"Yes?" sneered Voldemort

Draco spoke first, " My Lord…it would do me great honor if you would allow me to follow you and become one of your DeathEaters…"

Draco felt like all his dreamed were being crushed as he spoke those words, his chance at getting the person he loved was out of the question…or was it…?

Sora nodded his head and spoke, knowing that he had just dug his own grave wit these words…  
"And I…I would like to become a DeathEater not only in my mother's place…but to serve you… as well…My…Lord…"

* * *

Please tell me if you want them to become DeathEaters or not! Review please! Sorry for the mistakes! 


	3. Ice cream

Woot! I found a Beta! So she edited most of it except the las three pages considering I wrote them after she edited the first six.Enjoy!

* * *

Draco walked towards his younger cousin who was facing the Dark Lord, giving his mother a sad look. Draco would be damned if he let the small brunette show him up, even if this was a very bad situation. Draco never really thought with his head anyway…

Sora looked at the blonde startled for a moment before he understood what Draco was getting at. He felt bad for putting this upon both of them…damn the hero complexion from saving the worlds hadn't left him completely...fuck.

But inside Sora resolved that the least he could do was repay Draco…and find the blonde's soul mate or obsession, which ever sounded better.

This caused Voldemort to smile, evilly like a cat that had just cornered a mouse, and the pair wondered for a moment if he had planned this out the whole time. Shrugging the thought away, it didn't matter now, they were both caught in the trap and there was no way out now.

"Yes?" sneered Voldemort

Draco spoke first, " My Lord…it would do me great honor if you would allow me to follow you and become one of your DeathEaters…"

Draco felt like all his dreams were being crushed as he spoke those words, his chance at getting the person he loved was out of the question…or was it?

Sora nodded his head and spoke, knowing that he had just dug his own grave with those words…

"And I…I would like to become a DeathEaters not only in my mother's place…but to serve you as well…My…Lord…" muttered Sora, feeling sick as those words slipped through his lips.

All he wanted to do was take his mother's hand and run back to Destiny Islands, not because he as a coward, but because he feared for his mother's safety.

Voldemort looked at the pair, wondering, thinking trying to decided and answer the question that had been presented before him. Oh, he loved to see people squirm, Lulu had escaped him, and now her son was offering himself to him along with the Malfoy boy.

Lulu was ready to faint, how could this be happening? They had just become acquainted again after all these years, it was supposed to be a good three days. She did this to help her son, not to put him or her nephew in danger. Well, gee, look how well that plan worked out. She glanced at Sora and Draco, they both looked scared, at least that showed slightly in their eyes, but they were trying to be brave. But she was afraid, very afraid.

'What am I doing…what the fuck am I doing!' thought Draco.  
The blonde looked up at his possible master, feeling cold all over. He then glanced at Sora, who stood next to him, determined but worried. Draco began to wonder just what kind of mess had he just gotten himself into without even knowing it. 

Voldemort laughed, everyone felt on edge. The twisted man approached the brunette, forgetting for the moment about the blonde, his twisted smile was more disturbing up close.

" I see you think yourself worthy of following me…" he said as a long bony finger caressed Sora's cheek.

Sora fought the urge to turn away or bite it, but who knows where that finger has been, and instead he decided to nod his head, not trusting what words might slip through his red lips.

The dark Lord smirked turning his red snake like eyes upon Draco, "And you as well young Malfoy?"

The blonde nodded his head, for a different reason then Sora; Draco was worried that his voice might crack from the fear that was building up inside him. Narcissa and Lulu were holding on to each other at least mentally, to keep from fainting, while Lucius kept his mouth closed looking upon the scene playing before him, for none will ever know, but the hard, cold, Lucius Malfoy was scared shitless for his son's safety.

Oh yes, how Voldemort loves to torment people, and this was perfect way to torment them.

Far too perfect.

No, he wanted to punish Lulu for never pledging her loyalty to him while her sisters did. He wanted to punish the Malfoy's for failing him, and for trying to conceal the presence of Sora Black from him. Oh yes they deserved punishment, but this was too easily achieved. Yes, he had a very different approach in mind for this.

"I have made my decision." He said as his voice boomed through the room even though it was spoken very softly.

Everyone was quite, you could hear a needle fall if you dropped one.

"Neither of you are worth as to serve me…" he murmured in the high voice that seemed to hiss.

Lulu sighed softly, while Lucius and Narcissa felt like their hearts could beat again. Needless to say the boys were relived.

Voldemort grinned evilly yet again; "Yes, neither of you are worth enough to serve me…yet."  
Well he burst their bubble of happiness with a bang.

"What…do you mean my Lord…?" asked Lulu; worried as she was, she too was not about to act weak in front of her son.

"Do you question my judgment Lulu? I believe I was very clear, these boys are not yet…ripe enough to join but soon…I believe soon they will especially when the second war truly starts."said Voldemort as he walked past the boys towards the fireplace. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fire, he grinned again, or was that a smirk?

"I will be looking forward to seeing these boys over the holidays, correct Lulu and Lucius?" he said again, allowing his words to be harsh.

Lulu felt the tears build up in her eyes, but she nodded her head along with Lucius, "Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort laughed as he left, going in to the fire, and he disappeared. Though he was gone the room was still tense with worry, fear, and anxiety. 

Lulu shuddered as she fell to her knees crying, allowing the held back tears to flow freely. Narcissa cried as well, but she stood firm as her husband wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Sora rushed towards his mother, worried, and the look of apology was plastered upon his face. He pulled his mother into a tight embrace and as he held her, he shed no tears.

"Mother…mom I'm sorry, I…" he started to say, yet the words died out as soon as they began.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius looked upon the two and felt sorry for them, but they refused to pity the pair; it would be an insult to them. The parents embraced Draco as they gave Sora and Lulu privacy within the room.

Lulu sighed as she wrapped her arms around Sora, "Why…why couldn't you just stay in your room? Oh Sora…" she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against the brunette's soft hair.

"I'm sorry mom…" he whispered back, "I just…I couldn't let that happen to you…I had to protect you! I don't want…to lose you too…"

Lulu smiled softly as she kissed Sora's forehead, "I know…I would have done the same thing…" she sighed as she stood up, pulling Sora with her.

Lulu is a strong woman, she never allowed anything to bring her down, feeling the need to be strong for her family even though she was the youngest and often the more mature of the four. And even this time, with such a hard blow placed upon her and her son, she would not waver, to protect and help the other's she knew she had to be strong and put this incident behind her as best she could.

"Alright…I think for all of us this has been enough excitement for one night …" she said looking towards her elder sister who nodded, understanding what she meant, they needed to talk in privet away from Sora and Draco.

Lucius nodded his head, "Yes, I believe so, Draco, Sora please return to your room, tomorrow we'll be out early to get both of you your items for school and Sora's wand."

Draco sighed, but nodded his head as he headed out. Sora soon followed, but not before bidding goodnight, giving on more hug to his mother before he disappeared through the wooden doors. The three adults sighed, allowing their tired expressions to show. Lulu slumped into a near by chair forgetting manners as she covered her face with her hands.

"That lovely brat of mine always gets himself into trouble." muttered Lulu as she smiled faintly.

Narcissa walked towards and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder, "We'll get through this."

Lulu sigh and nodded her head leaning against her older sister, "Yes…every thing will work out."

* * *

Sora laid on the floor burying his face in the pillow as Draco tried to fall asleep. The two felt tired, there was no doubt of that, but they felt anxious as well after all that had happened. Again Sora sighed. Sitting up he looked at his cousin.

"Draco…I'm sorry."

The blonde felt taken aback, but gave the brunette a tired smile, "Shut up already I'm not going to kill you in your sleep…" he paused, " and don't worry about it, I'm sure that everything will work out on it's own, brat."

Sora smirked, feeling slightly better, " Alright, we better get some sleep and thanks…you tart."

The two laughed softly as they drifted off to sleep trying to at least ease the surprise and problems of the day away. Even though they both knew the problems will still be there when they awake, it was a comforting illusion.

* * *

Next Morning

* * *

Sora fussed as Draco dressed him. The brunette had no idea how to dress himself in wizard dress robes. He liked his clothes better. It was far more easier to move in case of danger.  
These would just weight him down, and they felt funny.

"Draco!" whined Sora like a little child to its brother, "Do I really have to wear this? It's all…"

"Black?" the blonde said as he finished, "Yes, well your mom picked them out said it brings out the blue in your eyes or something. Anyway the uniform is pretty normal and not like these, so I doubt you'll have any trouble with them."

Sora huffed again, but nodded and they both left the room, making their way towards the living room where their parents were waiting for them to go shopping. Lulu smiled when she saw the two, "Aw! Adorable! See, wasn't I right? The black brings out his eyes!"

They laughed together as they opened the floo network. Unfortunately for Sora, this was his first time and ended up falling face first into a pill of ash. After a few chuckles and a quick cleaning spell, they were off . Lucius and Narcissa went off on their own to buy the regular school supplies while Lulu, Sora, and Draco made their way towards the wand shop, for Sora.

"Ah! What's this? A young Black in my shop. How odd indeed." stated Ollivander as his white eyes glanced upon Sora, who felt slightly uneasy.

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk at this. It amused him in a good way though. Lulu sighed. Knowing how the man was this could take all day.

"Yes, my son is in the need of a wand for his first year at school." She said cutting to the chase.

The old wand maker nodded his head as he walked towards the end of his shop returning with a dozen boxes, "Here, let's try this one."

Sora looked at it and gave it a wave and it broke a window…

Silence filled the room as Sora cursed softly while Draco did his best not laugh, it was hard. The old man sighed, "Ah well the first it's always the best one…" he paused as he produced another wand, " How about ten inches Oak with Unicorn hair, very elegant."

Sora arched an eyebrow knowing exactly how 'elegant' he is when is comes to being graceful and highly doubted that this wand would suit him. But none the less he grabbed the wand as gave it a small wave expecting something to happen. But nothing did. This time anyway.

Lulu smiled gently as Ollivander gave her son more wands to try, she thought for a moment, that perhaps it's all the Keyblades that Sora posses that makes the process difficult. Meanwhile Draco was failing at his attempt to keep from laughing, but he made sure he was a safe distance away from Sora to do so. Who knows what might happen when it comes to his cousin. And he didn't want to be the first to find out.

"Tricky, very tricky I wonder why none of my wands seem to fit you Mr. Black." Said the elderly wizard as he put away the fifth wand.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Please call me Sora, and I don't know why the wands don't like me." he said pouting.

Ollivander smirked, "I think that perhaps that odd wand might just work…" he murmured under his breath as he walked deeper into his shop.

Sora frowned at he looked at the pile of wands, "Tsk…I never had any problems with my Keyblades!" he muttered.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, " It happens to everyone it took a long for my wand as well…" he paused as a questioning look fell upon his face. "What's a Keyblade?" he asked.

Sora grinned finally able to brag about something, "I'll show when we get home, mom told me not to show it off in the open."

Lulu yawned, " Yes, well, I doubt you'd want crazy wizards coming after you for that."

Before Sora could reply Ollivander returned with a confident look on his face as he held out a thin wand to Sora.

"I think this one might just do the trick." he said with a wink.

Soar couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he gripped the wand. Suddenly a warm electric feeling filled him cause a small wind to surround him as black and white sparks erupted from the tip of his wand. Sora gasped softly as the wind died down and the sparks faded away.

He blinking he finally took a good look at that the wand. It was completely black, yet the handle was white with golden swirls decorating it traveling up to the tip. It was charming.

"It seems that you've found your wand," muttered Ollivander taking back the wand wrapping it up as Sora's mother paid. " mixture of Willow and Oak but what's interesting is what was used for the core."

He looked at Sora with his white eyes, "An enchanted key was melt and fused to create it. Very odd indeed."  
Sora gulped, "Ah…thanks for the wand…" he said as he took the package from his mother who was smirking while Draco just looked slightly confused.

"Thank you Ollivander. Well I must be going have a good day." said Lulu as the three of them marched out of the shop.

Lulu sighed, "How about a bit of ice cream? I'm sure you two can handle that yourselves without me following you right? How about we met by that pet store we saw earlier for your animal Sora?" she asked in a teasing manner as she handed Sora a small bag filled with Gallons.

The two boy's faces lit up, "Sure mom!" he said grinning as he grabbed Draco's wrist, "See ya later!" he cried as they ran off.

Lulu watched two run off as her shoulders slumped sighing, "How very tactical of you Lulu…"

Lulu shrugged her shoulders as she turned away smirking knowing full well who stood behind her, "Well you know how I am." she paused and smiled, "It's been a while, huh, Severus." 

Snape smirked a her, "Yes, it has been ten years since any of us last saw you Lulu."

She shrugged her shoulders, "True but I hardly think that you came out here to greet me or my son, so…what do you have to tell me?"

"Sharp as ever." he said smirking.

She returned the smirk, "Always."

" Oh man I haven't had ice cream in so long!" cried Sora licking away at his cone as they walked.

Draco laughed at this, "You're such a child."

Sora grinned, "Yup and you're an old man inside and out all wrinkly."

The blonde blushed as he glared at the brunette, "Shut up I'm not old and I'm not covered in wrinkles!"

Sora ignored him as he finished eating his ice cream, "Sure, sure and I'm the tooth fairy…"

"Why you!…Wait what's a tooth fairy?" asked the blonde not understanding what Sora had meant.  
The blue eyed boy sighed smiled, "Never mind it's a muggle fairytale that when your tooth falls out and you put it under your bed the tooth fairy comes to take it and replaces the tooth with money. Or so that's how the story goes." said Sora shrugging his shoulders as the past book store.

Draco shook his head, "That's stupid."

Sora sighed, "It's a tale for little kids not for old wrinkly blondes like yourself." he said as a smirk played on his face as he started to run off.

Draco glared, What did you say!"

"I said that-of!"

Sora stumbled back as he fell down on his butt, " Shit…that hurt…Sorry I…"

The brunette looked up only to be greeted by someone he'd thought he'd met much later one during the year , but apparently it wouldn't be so. The boy was slightly short with untidy black hair, glasses and acid green eyes and a lightening bolt-shaped scare on his forehead. It was the boy in Draco's photo album, Harry Potter.

"Ah…sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." said the boy.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, yes! This is perfect now he could get Draco and this Harry Potter kid to hang out for a while! Before Sora could respond two more people appear beside the black haired boy. A tall, freckled red head and a bushy haired girl…she looked strict.

"Hey mate, everything alright?" asked the redhead looking at Sora in a slightly threatening manner. Sora arched a thin brown eyebrow at him realizing that either they were the boy's friends or maybe bodyguards. Both titles seemed to fit them.

Harry smiled, "Yeah it's fine we just bumped into each other."

Sora nodded his head agreeing, "Yeah, sorry about that I was too busy running away from my cousin and-" before he could finish his sentence someone cut him off.

"Sora you brat!" yelled Draco rushing after the brunette.

Sora laughed sheepishly , " Hi Draco…"

The blonde huffed till he came to a halt and stared at the scene before them, "Sora what are you doing with THEM."

The blue eyed boy looked at his cousin in confusion, "What do you mean?" he then realized that the blonde was talking about Harry and his friends.

"Oh them? I accidentally crashed into them when I was running." He answered not seeing why his cousin was acting all annoyed all of the sudden. Was calling him old and wrinkly that bad?

Draco walked next to him glaring at Harry who returned the glare forgetting about the other's around them. "What the fuck are you doing here Potter? And what did you do to Sora?" he asked in a threatening manner.

Before Harry could answer that redhead did, "Fuck off Malfoy we didn't do anything to him!" 

Draco glared, "An unlikely story coming from you Wesley."

This time Harry spoke glaring, "It's true Malfoy we did nothing to your…"

Sora sighed, "Cousin…I'm Draco's cousin if you didn't hear me the first time." He said in an annoyed tone following what his mother said about looking and acting the part of a pureblood. Though he didn't feel annoyed at all towards the others but he knew he might anger or cause more trouble if he didn't follow suit.

The girl arched an eyebrow, while Harry gave the blonde and brunette a soft look but it left just as quickly as it came being replaced by a glare instead.

"What the fuck? Another fucking Malfoy? Great just great, well why don't you get you slimy faces out of here, DeathEaters." snapped the redhead apparently he wasn't in a very good mood and it wasn't getting any better.

Harry felt taken aback at what Ron had said, he noticed the hurt that swirled in Draco's silver eyes but it disappeared so fast that he thought he imagined it.

That annoyed Sora as he held Draco back still confused how this had taken an ill turn of events. Harry sighed giving the two one last glance, deliberately letting his acid green eyes linger upon the blonde, "C'mon you guys let's go…"

Without another word the trio walked past them and disappeared into the sea of people.

"Fucking asshole…stupid fucking Potter…" cursed Draco as the walked looking down at the floor forgetting that his cousin was there.

Sora felt confused, he thought that Draco liked Harry? Sora sighed as rubbed he temples, this whole matching making thing might be harder then it seems.

Especially when the two of them are enemies…

Sora smirked, "It'll be hard…but not impossible…" he whispered already trying to see the brighter side of things. After all, who said Light can love that darkness?

* * *

Was it too fast? Did it suck? Please tell me if I should just give up or continue!

* * *


	4. my roxas

"_Sora you brat!" yelled Draco rushing after the brunette._

_Sora laughed sheepishly, " Hi Draco…"_

_The blonde huffed till he came to a halt and stared at the scene before them, "Sora what are you doing with THEM."_

_The blue eyed boy looked at his cousin in confusion, "What do you mean?" he then realized that the blonde was talking about Harry and his friends._

"_Oh them? I accidentally crashed into them when I was running." He answered not seeing why his cousin was acting all annoyed all of the sudden. Was calling him old and wrinkly that bad?_

_Draco walked next to him glaring at Harry who returned the glare forgetting about the other's around them. "What the fuck are you doing here Potter? And what did you do to Sora?" he asked in a threatening manner._

_Befor__e Harry could answer the redhead did, "Fuck off Malfoy we didn't do anything to him!"_

_Draco glared, "An unlikely story coming from you Wesley."_

_This time Harry spoke glaring, "It's true Malfoy we did nothing to your…"_

_Sora sighed, "Cousin…I'm Draco's cousin if you didn't hear me the first time." He said in an annoyed tone following what his mother said about looking and acting the part of a pureblood. Though he didn't feel annoyed at all towards the others but he knew he might anger or cause more trouble if he didn't follow suit._

_The girl arched an eyebrow, while Harry gave the blonde and brunette a soft look but it left just as quickly as it came being replaced by a glare instead._

"_What the fuck? Another fucking Malfoy? Great just great, well why don't you get you slimy faces out of here, DeathEaters." snapped the redhead apparently he wasn't in a very good mood and it wasn't getting any better._

_Harry felt taken aback at what Ron had said, he noticed the hurt that swirled in Draco's silver eyes but it disappeared so fast that he thought he imagined it._

_That annoyed Sora as he held Draco back still confused how this had taken an ill turn of events. Harry sighed giving the two one last glance, deliberately letting his acid green eyes linger upon the blonde, "C'mon you guys let's go…"_

_Without another word the trio walked past them and disappeared into the sea of people._

"_Fucking asshole…stupid fucking Potter…" cursed Draco as they walked looking down at the floor forgetting that his cousin was there._

_Sora felt confused, he thought that Draco liked Harry? Sora sighed as rubbed he temples; this whole matching making thing might be harder then it seems._

_Especially when the two of them are enemies…_

* * *

Sora smirked, "It'll be hard…but not impossible…" he whispered already trying to see the brighter side of things. After all, who said the Light can't love the darkness?

Sora sighed as he walked with Draco to many of the shops; currently Draco was trying to advise Sora in what kind of broom he should get.

Sora eyed a nice looking broom, it seemed fast, at least to him, "Hey, Draco, what about that one?" he muttered pointing to the broom that caught his eye.

The blonde stared, "That broom?" he snorted and seemed to glare at the said object, like he wanted it to catch on fire.

Sora nodded his head with a large smile on his face, "Yeah! I like it, Mom gave me too much money and I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Draco just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, get that fucking broom see if I care." Said the blonde as he walked to the other side of the shop.

Sora surprised at his cousin's reaction merely sighed, "It's probably got to do with Harry or something…" he mumbled.

He walked up to shopkeeper and pointed at broom he wanted, "Ah, a Firebolt, the fastest broom there is, you've got excellent taste." Said the man as he got the broom wrapping it as Sora paid.

The brunette merely shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so…"

"Well here you are, what's your name anyways?" he asked in curiosity.

Sora gave him a large smile, "I'm sorry, if I told you I'd have to kill."

The man paled, before Sora started laughing, "Sorry, I'm kidding. My friends and I use to do that to people all the time." He stopped laughing at the shopkeeper glared at him, "Ah, sorry. Anyway, bye!"

Sora sighed as he held onto his purchase, he spotted Draco outside, praying that the blonde had relaxed he marched outside and approached him with a small smile.

"Hey, I'm done with shopping, want to go to that pet shop?" he asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and sighed, he wasn't angry with Sora nor his was irritated at him. No, he was irritated at Potter and his lackeys; the black haired teen just always finds a way to get under his skin, even when he doesn't realize it.

He looked back at Sora and nodded his head, "Sure, Aunt Lulu's probably already there waiting for us." He said giving the brunette a smirk.

Sora nodded, suddenly he remembered something very important, " Hey, Draco…"

The blonde turned, "Yeah?"

"Ah…I know I bought a broom and all…but…I failed to mention that…I don't now how to fly one…" said Sora laughing sheepishly.

Draco blinked before his shook his head, "Then why the hell did you buy one?" he asked.

Sora shrugged his shoulders, "Cause I felt like it."

Draco actually chuckled at him; " Nicely put."

Sora rolled his baby blue eyes as the they continued to walked, "Whatever, anyway I wondering could you teach me how to fly?"

Draco looked at Sora and groaned, the blue eyed teen smirked at this, "Alright, maybe I should just ask that one kid, Harry Potter to teach me…"

Draco glared at him, "DON'T, you dare!" he cried at Sora who merely smiled sweetly, "Then who's going to teach me?"

"…Fine, I will…"

"Yay!"

Draco narrowed his silver eyes at the brunette, 'Bastard, he totally made me fall for it…' he thought. Little did he know, he was indeed right about Sora's little scheme. Sora couldn't help but chuckled at the blonde, 'Hehe… he fell for it!' thought the brunette.

Sora smiled as he looked up at the sky, since Diagon Alley was in the city, they sky was not as crystal clear, like it would be at Destiny Island. Sora stopped walking, there's no beach where he's going, perhaps blue skies. He'll have a family member, but Sora knows, understands that this might cause even more problems then good.

'_They'll keep coming after you, as long as you wield the keyblade.'_

Sora started walking again, "The Heartless…will they come after me even now?"

'I left Destiny Islands, I reawakened Demyx, Axel and some of the other Nobodies. I had to leave because the Heartless were popping out again, Demyx and Axel deceiver a happy life, not a life filled with fighting. Riku, Kairi, they've done so much, the least I could do for all of them is take the battle else where and keep them safe. But…'

Sora looked at Draco's back and bit his lower lip cursing inside his head, "But can I try and keep the family I have safe…'"Hey!"

Sora blinked, Draco narrowed his eyes at him, "Hurry up we don't have all day!"

Sora rolled his eyes forgetting the anxiety that had taken hold of him, "Coming…"

* * *

Sora's POV

* * *

Draco rolled his silver eyes at me, "I swear without me you'd be lost."

I glared, "Please, I can stir a Gumi ship with my eyes close, I won't get lost here. You blondness over shines every one else's." I mumbled grinning at him.

Draco looked confused, perhaps he didn't know whether I had insulted him or complemented him. Either way he didn't press the matter, that's how talented I am, I should be after dealing with Riku all those years.

"Whatever, c'mon, we're late." He said as I followed behind him, holding tightly to my broom.

I pouted but followed none the less, my thoughts wondered back to my home, my old home. I shook my head, I can't keep thinking like this or else…_it_ will take hold of me.

And I can't let that happen.

"Sora?"

I blinked again as my blue orbs met silver ones, "Eh?"

Draco sighed, "What's wrong with you? Granted you seem like an air-head but even I thought you weren't too air headed." He said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him; "It's nothing I just…have things on my mind."

Again Draco smirked, "Wait, so you had a mind to begin with?"

I chuckled lightly before I stuck out my foot causing him to trip, "Why yes, it seems that I do."

Draco got up dusting up his clothes, "Why you little-"

"Draco! Sora! Over here!"

We both turned to see my mother waving at us with a large smile on her face; we walked up to her. Only then did I realize she was talking to someone, a man I didn't recognize but Draco did.

"Hello Professor Snape." He said as he greeted the man.

He was tall dressed in all black; his hair was black and greasy, like it hadn't been washed. But I get the feeling it's just like that, and the darkest eyes I've ever seen. Who is this guy?

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Sora stood there staring at his mother and Draco as they chatted away with the man, Sora rolled his eyes. Lulu's eyes fell upon Sora as she smiled gently showing that she was not ignoring him.

She stopped talk to Snape and turned to Sora, "Hey Sora, I see you got something with the money I gave. What'd you get?" she asked gently.

Sora smiled gently at his mother, "I bought a broom, the guy called it a Firebolt."

Lulu's eyes sparkled as she held the package, "I use to love flying…remember Severus? I remember the one time when I scared you and you fell into the lake."

Snape stared coldly at Lulu almost as if trying to say '_Did you have to mention that?'_

Draco couldn't help but chuckled slightly, "Really?" he said but one look from Snape he looked away embarrassed. Lulu rolled her eyes, "Oh come now Severus, do you really want the first impress my son has of you is a cold annoying prick?" she said with a large smile on her face.

Draco couldn't help but notice that Sora's smile was identical to his mother, 'huh so that's where he gets it.' He thought.

Sora merely observed them, reverting to one of his quiet moments, they rarely happened, at least according to Axel and Riku.

"You son?" said Snape as his black eyes fell upon Sora.

The seventeen-year-old brunette stared back at him for a few moments before he turned to his mother and asked: "Mom…who is he?"

Lulu smiled gently, "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you two, honey this is Severus Snape, he's an old time friend. And he'll be you're teacher this year, so it'll be Professor Snape." She added with a smile.

Sora blinked, staring at Snape before a bright smile graced his looks, " Hi, Professor Snape, my name's Sora." said Sora as he stuck out his hand, with Lulu glaring at him, Snape quickly gave Sora's hand a shake. Sora quickly noted that this man was not a sociable person, and his hands were clammy.

Draco bit back a chuckle that tried to slip out; it made him almost laugh at how hard Snape shook Sora's hand, he thought that it was going to fall off.

Snape looked at Lulu and almost sighed, " At very least your son is not as wild as those two you stuck me with." He said and dare I say…a small smirk?

Lulu briefly looked at Sora before she coughed lightly, "Yes well, you were the one who agreed."

Snape narrowed his dark eyes as he stared at Lulu; the two teens merely stared amused at their bickering. "Yes, but at the time you failed to mention that one of them could end up drowning me while the other is a pyro-"

"Ahem! Anyway, enough of this. Why don't we go inside the petshop and have Sora buy he's pet so we could met up with Draco's parents." She said, more like a command then a suggestion.

Snape merely glared at her before, Sora and Draco merely exchanged a small glance before they stepped into the shop in search for a pet just of Sora, while Snape began to talk with Lulu, again.

With Lulu and Snape

"I don't see why you had to bring up the subject Severus! I'm trusting you with it because I know you're capable of it!" she said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Lulu was very annoyed, and pleased at all at the fact that Snap nearly spilled a very big secret, merely because he was annoyed at unseen predicaments. It's suppose to be kept top secret between the two friends, until the beginning of the school year. After all Lulu had to pull many and I mean many strings to pull of the little surprise for Sora when the school year begins.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "Perhaps I would had not brought up the subject if you had told what exactly those two were capable of, Lulu."

The woman in question rolled her eyes at him; "Please it's not like they're dangerous…"

Snape arched an eyebrow at his long time friend, " Truly? One of them decided to try and make an indoor pool out of the house while the other…nearly burned DOWN my house."

Lulu sighed as she shook her head, 'Those two…' she thought as she shook her head, "Alright so they're a handful but please Severus reframe from mentioning them at dinner? I put to much effort into this surprise to have it wasted away just because you couldn't handle some kids." She said with a large smirk on her lips.

Snape glared at her coldly before, god forbid! He actually rolled his eyes at her antics.

"I never said I could not handle them."

"Oh? Then may be you shouldn't complain."

Before he could retort Sora interrupted them. "Mom! I want this one!"

With Draco and Sora a few minutes ago

Sora pouted, "I don't know what to get…"

Draco rolled his eyes as she looked at a small kitten, "What about this one?"

Sora walked over to Draco and stared, it was a small white kitten with the biggest blues eyes he has ever seen. Sora sighed; yes the kitten was cute, and very adorable but just not the pet for him.

Sora shook his head sadly at the kitten, "Sorry Draco, but it's not the pet for me…it's more like something Kairi would pick."

Draco stared at him confused for a moment before he asked: "Who's Kairi?"

Sora smiled sadly, "She's one of my best friends…"

Sensing that the brunette wasn't in the mood of discussing it he moved on and pointed towards a nice brown owl, again Sora decline, a rat, he said no, a toad, Sora merely glared, a snake and Sora merely smiled and said he'll consider it.

Draco sighed, " What the hell Sora! I've picked out and shown almost every pet in this shop! Why won't you pick one!"

Sora huffed, " I said I might pick the snake…"

Draco glared.

Sora rolled his blue eyes, "It's not my fault! I want an interesting pet, not a cat or a dog or a bird! I don't what but I want it to be different, special and worth the money I'm paying for it." he said with a serious look on his face, before Draco could answer someone else did.

"Did I hear you say you're having difficulties finding just the right pet?" said a voice beside Sora startling the two teens.

Sora blinked his blue orbs owlishly before answering, " Cha, you could sort of say that…"

Draco arched a thin blonde eyebrow, " 'Sort of'…"

Sora threw the blonde a glare before he turned towards the old witch, before he quickly glanced towards his mother who was busy talking to Snape again.

The old witch smirked, " All these pets that are on the display are the ones for _normal_ customers, but for those few who just can't find the right one, I save the best in the back."

Draco smirked, if not every but a lost of shops were like this, you just had to show the right interest or the right amount of money. But knowing Sora the brunette would never agree and merely say a small 'thank you but no'.

Sora smiled gently, "Thank you…could I see them?"

Draco sighed, 'Yup just like predicted…wait what?'

The old witch smiled, "Right this way young sirs."

Sora grinned and winked at the surprised blonde as they followed the witch to the back end of the shop. There was all manner of pets and things, Sora's blue eyes wondered to everything and every corner the shopkeeper smirked.

" I think you'll find just what you are looking for…"

Sora smiled as his blue orbs fell upon the perfect pet, the one he had be searching for, he turned to Draco and smiled even more as the blonde smirked at his choice.

"I think I found my pet."

Current time

Lulu blinked as she stared at the animal, the pet, that Sora had chosen, and she had no doubt in her mind that this particular animal was not on display, at least not openly.

Draco smirked, "You have no idea how annoying it was for him to finally pick a pet."

Severus looked from Lulu, to her son and to the animal in Sora's arms.

Lulu seemed to come out of her daze as she finally spoke, "…That…?"

Sora smile as she nuzzled against the animal's fur, "Yup!"

In Sora's arms, was not a cat, nor a rat but something quite different, a fox. Yes, a fox, merely a pup still the size of a kitten, its fur is black while his paws and the tips of his tail and ear were white. But what Sora like the most about the small fox, is it's eyes, unlike most foxes eyes, the one's were a beautiful shade of green at least one of them, while the other was a beautiful shade of shocking blue.

Lulu sighed but smiled, "He's cute what are you going to name him…?"

His chest tighten slightly as he held the small fox close to him, he never felt right for taking away Roxas's life. That's exactly what he felt like, he had taken a life that was not his to take, it was his fault for creating a Nobody, to save Kairi and what pissed him off most was that he knew he would do it again. He could never let Kairi die.

Sora paused and his smile wavered a little, "Roxas…his my Roxas…"

* * *


End file.
